puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
YO-HEY
|Birth place = Yabu, Hyogo, Japan|names = RYOMA Yohei Fujita Gillette YO-HEY|height = |weight = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo Funaki Dojo CIMA Funaki|debut = December 22, 2008}} , better known by his ring name YO-HEY is a Japanese wrestler, currently working for Pro Wrestling NOAH (NOAH), where he is former one-time GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and also won the 2017 and 2018 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. Fujita started his career in Dragon Gate under the ring name RYOMA '''in tribute to former Japanese movement leader Ryoma Sakamoto. In 2009, Fujita left Dragon Gate due to animal abuse scandal and after that, he was on hiatus until he returned to wrestle in 2011 in SMASH and later move to Wrestling New Classic until 2013, where he left to become a freelancer. Fujita would work as a freelancer for four years, appearing in multiple promotions across Japan's independent circuit most notably Doutonbori Pro Wrestling and Dove Pro Wrestling, where he held the Dove Pro Tag Team Championship, until he signed an exclusive contract with the NOAH, ending his days as a freelancer. Early Life Yohei’s as a backgrounded in Kung Fu, baseball, soccer, and Judo back in his school days. After graduating from the Human Academy Sports College. He began training in the Dragon Gate Dojo. Professional wrestling career Dragon Gate (2008-2009) Fujita made his debut in Dragon Gate on December 22, 2008, against Kenshin Chikano where he wrestled under his real name. On March 20, 2009, during a NEX show, he joined WARRIORS-5 he renamed his ring name to '''RYOMA in honour to Japanese historic legend Ryoma Sakamoto. In mid 2009, an animal abuse scandal was causing an uproar in Dragon Gate. Fujita was one of the accused and was put on an indefinite disciplinary measure and then Fujita announced his retirement from pro-wrestling due to the issues that were surrounding the whole situation. SMASH and Wrestling New Classic (2011-2013) In 2011 Fujita would move to the USA for a short stay in the Funaki Dojo which is run by Sho Funaki and he tried to enter in WWE but he was unsuccessful at that time. He would then return to Japan under the ring name of YO-HEY and received a tryout match in SMASH which he successfully passed. He would later make his re-debut losing to AKIRA and would later leave SMASH due to a disagreement between Tajiri and financial backer (Quantum Jump Japan CEO) Masakazu Sakai. After that, he would later make his debut in Wrestling New Classic with Yusuke Kodama losing to Mikey Whipwreck and TAJIRI on May 26, 2012, and would later leave to become a freelancer in 2013. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2012, 2014-2016) He would later make his debut in AJPW under the ring name Gillette participating the 2012 AJPW Junior Tag League with KAI finishing with 4 points failed to make into the finals. He would return participating in the 2012 AJPW Junior Hyper League finishing his block with 2 points failed to made into the semifinals. After that, he would make sporadic appearances under his other ring name until 2016 when he made his last appearance teaming with SUSHI losing to Billyken Kid and TORU. Freelancer (2013-2017) After he left Wrestling New Classic he would later become making appearances in Doutonbori Pro Wrestling and he would later participate in the Dotonbori Tag King Decision League with Hayata where he finished with 8 points failing to make in to the finals and he would later make appearances in Dove Pro Wrestling where he participated in the tournament to crown a 1 contender to the Dove Pro Tag Team Championship where he and Ippei made in to the finals but they lost to Billyken Kid and Rey Paloma. In 2014 he participated in the Dotonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament losing to Shiochi Uchida in the 2nd round. In July 2015 he received another tryout for WWE but he was unsuccessful again. On April 2, 2016, he won his first championship with Kenshin Chikano known as the Gingin BOYS defeating Buffalo and Tsubasa and GUNSO and Hayata for Dove Pro Tag Team Championship in TLC match. They lost the titles to Jun Kasai and GUNSO on November 26. Afterwards, they would split up due to YO-HEY focus on wrestle in NOAH. Pro Wrestling Noah (2016-Present) In December 2016 after the Suzuki-gun storyline with Pro Wrestling Noah, the president of NOAH Masayuki Uchida announced that he would let freelancers wrestle in NOAH. On January 14, 2017, he would make his debut in NOAH defeating Rionne Fujiwara. Later in January 2017 YO-HEY and HAYATA defeated Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. After the match, YO-HEY and HAYATA stated that they wanted a match for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. This led to a feud for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. On February 18 he and HAYATA would fail to capture the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions losing to Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. Three days later, YO-HEY and HAYATA came together with Daisuke Harada and Tadasuke to form a new stable named RATEL'S. In July YO-HEY and HAYATA would take part in the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. The two would finish the tournament with five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals. At the finals, YO-HEY and HAYATA defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the tournament. On August 6 YO-HEY unsuccessfully challenged Ishimori for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. On August 26 YO-HEY and HAYATA defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On September 3, Noah announced that YO-HEY had signed an exclusive contract with the promotion, ending his days as a freelancer. On January 27, 2018, YO-HEY and HAYATA lost the titles to Ishimori and Hi69. From July 7 to July 31, YO-HEY and HAYATA took part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On August 5, YO-HEY and HAYATA defeated Hitoshi Kumano and Hajime Ohara in the finals to win the tournament for a second consecutive year. Afterwards, YO-HEY asked NOAH's President Masayuki Uchida for the return of the Global Junior League, which NOAH later announced its return to be scheduled from September 8 to October 4. Later that month, YO-HEY took part in the tournament, finishing with a record of three wins and two draws, advancing to the finals. On October 4, YO-HEY was defeated by Kotaro Suzuki in the finals of the tournament. On December 16 at Great Voyage in Yokohama vol.2, YO-HEY turned on Harada and left RATEL'S and afterwards align himself with Kotaro Suzuki and Yoshinari Ogawa. HAYATA would join them on January 26, before turning on them on February 1, rejoining RATEL'S. Their stable would be named Stinger. On May 19, YO-HEY returned to RATEL'S, after Stinger turned on him, due to YO-HEY aming to win with HAYATA their third Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. From May to June, YO-HEY and HAYATA took part of the 2019 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins, two losses, and one draw, advancing to the finals of the tournament YO-HEY and HAYATA were defeated by the Kotaro Suzuki and Yoshinari Ogawa in the finals on June 9. From June until July, YO-HEY took part in the 2019 Global Junior League, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and two losses, failling to advance to the finals of the tournament. In the following years Global Junior League, YO-HEY finished the tournament with a record of one wins and two losses, failing to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bamboo Dragonfly'' (Corkscrew Press) **''Ganmen G'' (Running seated Meteora) – 2017–present **''Face G (Jumping Meteora to a Standing Opponent) **''Super Face G ''(Diving Meteora to a standing opponent) **''YO-ROLL ''(Bridging Inverted School Boy) *'Signature moves''' **Moonsault **Forearm smash **Hurricarrana **Knife-edge chop **Multiple Dropkick variations ***Double Leg ***Missle ***One Leg **Low back kick to the chest **Jumping leg lariat **Twist of Fate (Front facelock cutter) **Superkick * With HAYATA **Double superkick into a seated opponent **Wheelbarrow facebuster/cutter combination **Roll up (YO-HEY) into a superkick (HAYATA) followed by a Roll Up Superkick (YO-HEY) **Leg Sweep (Legsweep (HAYATA) / One leg Dropkick (YO-HEY) Championships and accomplishments *'666' **666 Championship (1 time) *'Dove Pro Wrestling' **Dove Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kenshin Chikano *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with HAYATA **Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2017, 2018) – with HAYATA Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:WARRIORS Category:Dove Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling Roster Category:RATEL'S Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:SUPER SONIC Category:Stinger